An Unexpected Visitor
by sectusempraprince
Summary: Five years after graduating from Hogwarts, Harry now lived in his big mansion in London, England. One Sunday morning, an unexpected visitor came knocking at his door... sorry, I’m not really good at summaries.


**Harry Potter**

"**An Unexpected Visitor"**

Five years after graduating from Hogwarts, Harry now lived in his big mansion in London, England. One Sunday morning, an unexpected visitor came knocking in his door.. (sorry, I'm not really good at summaries).

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter and all of its characters.

It was a sunny sunday morning when Harry woke up from his deep slumber. After getting out of bed, he went into the bathroom to have his face washed and prepared to go downstairs and have breakfast.

He made his way downstairs greeting his maids and butler on his way to the kitchen. When he was already in the kitchen, he sat on the chair near the bar after his maid served his egg, toast and coffee.

Harry read the newspaper while drinking his coffee. A few minutes later, someone was knocking at his door. The butler went into the kitchen to tell Harry that he has a guest.

"Good morning sir! There is someone at the door who's looking for you. He said he's an old friend."

"Very well, then. Let him in. Tell him I'll be with him in a second." Harry told his butler.

After hearing this, his butler went out of the kitchen to let Harry's guest in.

"This way, sir. Please, sit down. Mr. Potter will be with you in a moment." The butler told their guest.

The guest nodded then sat at the couch, waiting for Harry.

After a few minutes, Harry entered the receiving room.

"Good morning Harry! It's been eight years. How have you been?" The guest stood up, shaking Harry's hand.

"Viktor Krum! I'm doing well. I can see you've improved your english. How are you my friend?" Harry said smiling.

"I'm okay. I went here because I wanted to be away from Bulgaria for a while. I needed to get away from all the things that's been bothering me there. And Hermione told me that you were living here so I decided to visit you." Krum said while taking off his coat.

"Oh, I see. Come on and join me for breakfast." Harry told Krum.

"Thanks." Krum answered.

After breakfast, the two went out of the house to go to the coffee shop to talk and catch up with each other. After arriving at the shop, Harry and Viktor got a table and ordered some coffee. After drinking some coffee, they went to the mall to watch a movie and buy some clothes and some other things.

It was already 7:00 in the evening. So after going to the mall, they went back to Harry's house to have some dinner. After arriving, they went straight to the dining room and sat on the dining table to see that their dinner is already served.

"Hey Viktor, do you already have a place to stay?" asked Harry.

"No. I don't know anyone else from here." Viktor answered while wiping his mouth with the napkin.

"Well, do you want to sleep in my house while you're here in London?"

"Sure. Thanks, Harry." Viktor said.

"No problem, my friend. I'll show you your room right now." Harry told Viktor as he went out of the kitchen to help him get his things.

After getting Viktor's things, they went upstairs and enter the room next to Harry's own room.

"Wow, thanks Harry. This room is really cozy." Viktor told Harry as he dropped his bags near his bed.

"Yeah, anytime. Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to knock on my door." Harry answered.

"Sure." Viktor said as he stared at Harry's ass as he went out of the room. Viktor grew a stiffy as he imagined he and Harry together in a bed, naked.

It was already eleven in the evening. Viktor just finished taking a bath. After drying himself, he put on his boxers and went out of the room and knocked at Harry's door.

Harry answered the door and he saw Viktor in his boxers.

"Viktor! What do you want?" Harry asked in a curious voice.

"I want you, Harry." Viktor said as he forced his tongue inside Harry's wet mouth.

At first, Harry was kinda trying to break free but after a few liplocking, he returned Viktor's kisses.

Harry let Viktor inside his room and closed the door and locked it. Viktor started stripping Harry from his clothes. Harry removed his shirt and PJ's leaving only his boxers. Viktor kissed Harry in the neck while his hands were making their way down into Harry's boxers. Viktor removed Harry's boxers and then, Harry also removed Viktor making them both naked. They started kissing again until they were both lying in Harry's bed. Viktor sucked on Harry's stone-hard nipples which caused Harry to moan. He licked Harry's flat stomach until his mouth was already near Harry's member. Harry's member started to grow an erection as Viktor continuously licked the head of his member. Viktor held Harry's long cock and started to rub it up and down. After a few minutes, Harry was about to come hard. Viktor knew, so he put Harry's member inside his mouth and swallowed all the hot liquid Harry released. He told Harry to turn around. Harry knew what Viktor is going to do so he just followed Viktor's order. Viktor Went inside Harry causing Harry to moan loudly. Viktor's member went in and out of Harry. Finally, Viktor released his hot, sticky liquid inside Harry's ass.

After doing so, they both laid down.

"I love you Harry." Viktor said.

"I love you too Viktor." Harry answered.

And then they slept with smiles on their faces.


End file.
